


Fire and Flame

by velshtein



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velshtein/pseuds/velshtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight short moments in Marco and Ace's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Flame

**Name**

Marco tensed when he heard someone yelling for him, from outside, and relaxed again when Ace's answering holler of "POLO!" followed. Goddammit.

 **Blood**

It always bothered him, that rare flash of wet crimson he saw before the devil's healing blue flames could work their restorative magic.

 **Hair**

"I really like your hair" Ace told him very seriously one day, "I just wanted you to know that" he added when Marco's response was just a blank stare.

 **Hell**

The howling winds only heightened the roaring in his ears and the sense that he was stretching himself too thin, flames spreading out as fast as he could. He felt a moment of relief when blue flames appeared to cover his own red protectively, then a sick sort of horror when something familiarly _cold_ slammed into him hard. Dark tendrils started to pull the blue flames away from him and Ace felt something inside of him _break_ when Teach began laughing and Marco started to scream.

 **Ears**

At the time Ace wasn't sure why Marco was practically ramming his fucking fingers down his _throat_ (he chalked it up to some weird oral fetish) but having Jose burst into the room, and then frantically backpedal back out, red faced, made him decide that yeah maybe he _was_ a little too vocal in bed.

 **Wind**

The wind felt best, to Ace, when he was speeding along on his skiff with the deep blue ocean below, the bright blue open sky above and a big _sparkly_ flaming blue bird flying by his side.

 **Hands**

Marco warily eyed the steel handcuffs Ace was gleefully twirling around his finger and sighed. Well...it wouldn't _really_ confine either of them but the idea was a little tempting, he had to admit.

 **Innocence**

Ace was sweet and young, no matter how much he disliked hearing it, and there were times that Marco felt he was abusing the years he had over the boy, but these moments were quickly forgotten every time he woke up in the middle of the night to the touch of a warm hand creeping between his legs and the sound of sly laughter in his ear.


End file.
